La red de Redes
by May Traumend
Summary: una tarde de junio tras regresar de hogwarts, Hermione recibe una peticion de amigo de un misterioso chico, en su ordenador, que sabe mucho mas de lo que dice... Segundo cap a peticion de las lectoras, muchas gracias chicas! Dr/Hr, leanlo!
1. Red de Redes

Slythiboy acaba de iniciar sesión.

Hermione miró nerviosa la pantalla, de Windows Messenger, donde se suponía que iba a volver a hablar con esa misteriosa persona que le agregó meses atrás. Se retorció las manos en su falda de color canela, vaporosa y larga hasta los pies, y miró como el chico escribía un mensaje en la ventana:

-Hola

-Hola -respondió Hermione-. Que tal hoy?

-Pues bien. Y tú como estas, preciosa?

-Bien -escribió Hermione, unos segundos mas tarde de lo que debería, debido a los nervios-. Hoy he estado un poco ocupada. Ya sabes, con los deberes y demás…

-Se tu secreto mi querida Witchiegirl -dijo el chico, y puso un emoticono de sabihondo-.

-Que secreto? Sabes que no escondo nada -contestó ella. Era mentira, por supuesto. Ella había escondido su edad, su ubicación y también, por supuesto, su condición de bruja, por seguridad. Primero pensó en que su Nick la delataría, pero se sorprendió de ver muchas witches y witchies y también muchos sorcerers y wizards. Así que tampoco le dio demasiada importancia. Además, el chico, que dijo que se llamaba Sly, un nombre común australiano, no despertó el menor interés de Hermione, pues sabía que no habría dado su verdadero nombre. Sin embargo, por lo menos sabía que usaba el mismo para todos sus contactos puesto que tenía puesto en su Nick el mismo-.

-Si que lo tienes.

-No, no lo tengo. Y no me gusta que me amenaces.

-Ya, y sin embargo sabes que se tu secreto.

-Pero que yo no tengo ningún secreto! No sabes mi nombre, no sabes mi edad, pero tampoco son ningún secreto, no?

-No, tienes dieciséis años, diecisiete el diecinueve de septiembre, por eso vas a un curso menor, por diecinueve días. Tus iniciales son H.J.G., y vas a un colegio internado en escocia en tren. Me equivoco?

-Como sabes todo esto? -preguntó. Se arrepintió de inmediato, justo al apretar "enter". Podría haberlo negado! Y sin embargo había sido tan tonta que no se había percatado de su ventaja-.

-Pues simplemente, lo se. Pero nada de eso es un secreto, no lo suficientemente importante.

-Y que tipo de secreto es ese?

-de verdad quieres saberlo?

-Por supuesto! -exclamó, mirando con incredulidad a la pantalla, como la que quisiera transmitirle literalmente a través de esta sus sentimientos-. A caso crees que soy estúpida?

-No, no eres estúpida. Eres la mejor alumna de tu curso. Eres castaña, de pelo rizado, mejillas sonrojadas y temperamento muy fuerte.

-Pero porque sabes todo eso?

-Llevo años observándote en silencio.

-Y donde estabas tu cuando me observabas? No me he dado ni cuenta! No me harás daño, no?

-No, no pienso hacerte daño. Porque estoy enamorado de ti, Hermione Granger.

Hermione se retiró instintivamente de su ordenador portátil, mirando su nombre y su apellido como si este fuera su sentencia de muerte.

En ese mismo momento, Slythiboy cerró sesión.

Hermione se tumbó en la cama, mirando al techo, con el ordenador apagado ya.

Quien demonios sería aquel chico y porque sabia tantísimo de ella? Hermione estaba asustada. Fue al cuarto de su madre, donde ella se relajaba, y llamó a la puerta, dispuesta a contarlo todo para que pudieran ayudarla. Pero su madre no contestó, y Hermione miró la hora: las 04:45. Normal que no le contestara, debería de estar en el quinto sueño del paraíso, con su padre, en la habitación.

Su último recurso era escribir a Harry y Ron y contárselo todo.

Corrió a su cuarto, y vio como la cortina de su ventana se movía un poco hacia fuera, hacia el hueco de la ventana abierta. Se le pusieron los vellos de punta. Era pleno agosto, si un soplo de aire en un mes, porque se movía ahora su cortina? Sacó su varita con lentitud pero muy bien agarrada, tanto que por poco y se hace daño. Miró alrededor, esperando no tener que utilizarla. Entonces se lo pensó mejor y cogió un bate de béisbol en el pasillo, donde la ropa de béisbol del partido de su padre de esa tarde estaba amontonada, lista para llevar a lavar por la mañana. Encendió la luz, pero no había nadie. Por si acaso, miro bajo la cama y dentro del armario.

Tras cerciorarse de que estaba completamente sola y segura, miró de nuevo la pantalla. Slythiboy estaba en "no disponible", pero ella no quería hablar, pues estaba en "no conectado". Aun quería pensar, deducir un poco mas. Había tenido que observar en silencio… Y se llamaba Slythiboy! Así que el gran secreto es que sabía que era una bruja!

Pero bueno, si el era un slytherin, mago contra bruja no llegaría muy lejos. Después de todo si se lo desvelara, incluso por Internet, a un muggle, el ministerio se presentaría en su casa. Y seguro que ese Slytherin, sea quien fuere, seguro que no le gustaría demasiado manchar el nombre de su remilgada familia de sangre pura con trapicheos en el ministerio. Y quien seria el misterioso slytherin? Empezó a desechar posibilidades, entre ellas todas las chicas, puesto que ponía "boy" en el Nick de MSN, y además la había observado "en silencio" a ella. A ella, una Gryffindor!! Una Gryffindor, amiga principal del trío dorado preferido por Dumbledore, amiga de Harry Potter, cuya relación con Slytherin era su conexión mental con Voldemort y también su enemigo… Draco Malfoy!

Pero como no se le había ocurrido antes?! El chico era Draco Malfoy! Hermione sintió su corazón revolucionarse, y miró de nuevo el ordenador: aun seguía allí, en "no disponible". Casi se cae Hermione al incorporarse de golpe desde su colchón de agua y volver casi trastabillando hasta el asiento donde estaba el ordenador, y escribió temblorosa.

-Yo se quien eres.

-Eso no es verdad. No intentes despistarme, porque no vas a conseguirlo.

-No lo intento, no tengo porque despistarte. Solo te diré que te he visto en una situación en la que no saliste muy bien parado.

-Hay muchas situaciones comunes en las que podría haber salido mal parado, tanto yo como cualquier otra persona.

-Los hurones cuentan como situación común? -preguntó perspicazmente. El chico se quedó callado durante al menos dos minutos, reconsiderando sus respuestas cada poco tiempo, pues ponía "escribiendo un mensaje" pero después no enviaba ninguno.

-Como me has reconocido?

-Ha sido sencillo, ahora tu secreto sobre mi esta completamente resuelto. Pero no entiendo como es que te has molestado en una sangre-sucia como yo para poder averiguar cosas.

-Pero, no lo entiendes, Hermione, yo no sabía como hacer para acercarme a ti.

-Y me atacas por mi lado muggle? No lo encuentras un poco irónico? -preguntó con amargura, obviamente indetectable en el monitor-.

-Atacar? Yo no te estoy atacando. Aun no te he ofendido de ninguna manera.

-Eso es verdad -admitió Hermione, un poco retraída, recapacitando ahora sobre sus erróneas bases en las que se había subido para descubrir a su amenazante nuevo amigo cibernético-.

-Claro que es verdad.

-Ahí tenemos el orgullo del Slytherin, como has conseguido esconder tu enorme ego en una pantalla tan pequeña como la mía? -ironizó-. Ya en serio, porque me has agregado a tu lista de contactos?

-Pues en realidad eres la única en mi lista de contactos -admitió-. No tengo amigos muggles.

-Se me olvidaba por supuesto -dijo Hermione-.

-Pero Hermione, yo quería decirte algo importante.

-Muy importante?

-Si, muy importante.

-Pues espera a llegar a Hogwarts, porque pienso desadmitirte de mi lista de contactos ahora mismo -dijo con soberbia, ahora si que bastante perceptible, la castaña.

Movió el ratón táctil de su ordenador con el dedito índice y relajadamente seleccionó a Draco Malfoy, alias "slythiboy", y le dio al botón de eliminar.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

-Ya estoy en casa, mama!!! -dijo Hermione, con su vestido de flores color amarillo, entrando por la puerta de la cocina-.

-Hola, cariño -dijo dándole un beso a su hija-. He hecho pastelitos de plátano, para la merienda. Tienes una visita, espero que no te moleste que le haya echo pasar, parece encantador.

-Una visita? A lo mejor es Ron, o Harry! -dijo, y sin darle tiempo a explicarse a su pobre madre, corrió escaleras arriba hacia su cuarto.

-Hola, Granger -dijo una voz arrastrando las palabras-. Como te habrás dado cuenta, no he podido resistirme a venir a contarte hoy lo que no quiero contar dentro de tres semanas.

-Acaso no puedes dejarme en paz ni siquiera en mis vacaciones de verano, Malfoy? -dijo molesta, cerrando la puerta tras de si-. Porque no mejor te alejas de mi y de mi vida muggle y te limitas solo al terreno mágico para molestarme a tu gusto.

-No vengo a molestarte -dijo suavizando un poco su tono de voz-. Lo siento, pero es un poco la costumbre. Tu madre ha traído estos… en fin, que son?

-Ah! -dijo mirando la bandeja con zumos-. Son pastelitos de plátano y zumo de arandino. Pruébalo, no están embrujados, mi madre no podría hacer eso -dijo con diversión, sentándose en su cama. Draco se inclinó un poco desde la silla y mordió un pastelito con miedo. Su cara adquirió un rubor poco común en sus mejillas-. Es plátano. Están ricos.

-Por supuesto, son pasteles, siempre están ricos -dijo Hermione como si fuera obvio-. Además, los pasteles de tu madre son siempre los mejores.

-Mi madre no cocina para nosotros. Se encargan de eso los elfos.

-Ah -musitó Hermione. Sintió un poco de pena por el chico, porque en realidad seguro que no sabría ni lo que era un hogar de verdad-. Bueno, que era eso que querías decirme?

-Pues yo, Hermione, quería decirte algo importantísimo, con lo que no podré estar todo séptimo dentro y que prefiero que sepas para poder separarme cada vez más de ello. Te amo, Hermione.

Hermione casi se atraganta con el platanito de encima del pastel.

-Que? -exclamó con nerviosismo. A ella siempre le había parecido atractivo, pero porque el chico era de verdad atractivo. Mas que una admiración hacia el era como una afirmación. El chico era guapo. Pero Hermione siempre vio un Slytherin fuera de su alcance y de contexto también, puesto que ella era una sangre sucia.

-Que te amo. Te amo, Hermione. No me mires así -dijo al ver los ojos con mirada defensiva de la chica-. Yo no escojo lo que siento ni por quien lo siento, y bastante que mi padre me ha encubierto porque piensa que aquí vive un Slytherin que se camufla entre muggles para no llamar la atención y que no me descubran. Y también llevo casi cinco años intentando olvidar tus ojitos castaños al irme a dormir, simplemente por el gusto de recordarlos. O tu pelo, que siempre ha sido tan lindo e indomablemente adorable, con tu rizo cayendo desordenado por tu frente, como ahora -dijo retirando un poco el flequillo de la muchacha, que llevaba un pequeño moño. Ella se sonrojó-. Eres hermosa.

-Eh… Gracias? -preguntó Hermione-. Lo siento, Malfoy, pero todo esto para mi es un poco complicado de creer. No me has dado nunca ninguna señal de poder fiarme de ti. Como se que puedo hacerlo ahora y que no estas intentando atacar por un lado mas sutil?

-Ni yo soy así de retorcido, Hermione -dijo mirándola con aires ofendidos-. Simplemente el visitar un barrio de muggles sabiendo en que bando esta mi familia y arriesgándome a morir debería bastar para afirmar que lo que siento por ti es real, y no pura ficción como estos monitores -dijo señalando el ordenador, cerrado en ese momento-.

-Draco, lo siento, pero creo que deberías ir a casa y seguir con tu esplendida vida de niño rico.

-Está bien -dijo agachando la cabeza, un poco decepcionado-.

El se levantó y Hermione se levantó también. Sin previo aviso, Draco Malfoy comenzó a avanzar hacia Hermione y la abrazó. Ella notaba su piel, sus brazos musculosos rodeando su cuerpo, peligrosamente cerca del suyo, pero sobretodo notaba los suspiros entrecortados del llanto del muchacho, que la golpeaban con la verdad como un martillo en la cabeza, haciéndola sentirse miserable. Avanzó una mano hacia arriba con mucha cautela, y acarició su suave cabello rubio, mientras con la otra mano rodeaba su cintura con un poco de vergüenza. Al poco se separaron.

-Yo… lo siento mucho -se disculpó, secándose las lagrimas-. Debo parecerte patético. No importa, ya me voy.

-Bien -acertó a decir la ojimiel, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Se adelantó a el y le dio un suave besito en los labios. El sonrió.

-No hace falta que te apiades de mi -informó-.

-Lo se, no lo hago… -dijo sonriente-. Nos veremos en Hogwarts.

-Si, hasta el uno de septiembre -se despidió, y saltó por la ventana.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Hermione subió las escaleras, camino a su dormitorio, cuando en el pasillo una lechuza comenzó a picotear el vidrio. La chica corrió hacia la ventana, antes de que se rallara el cristal, y entró a la lechuza, dejándola apoyada en un palo que había comprado para las lechuzas de correo, harta de tener que limpiar excrementos en el suelo.

Era un búho de un plumaje negro y porte elegante, con brillantes ojos verdes.

Traía una nota de color verde claro, con un lazo rojo profundo. Hermione abrió el lazo y desenrolló un pergamino. Allí solo había un dibujo a carbón, de una pareja abrazada.

Hermione sonrió durante toda esa noche.


	2. Red de Redes II

Este es el punto de vista de Draco Malfoy. Se me ha antojado escribirlo, porque ha tenido un poco de éxito entre las que leéis cosas así.

Creo incluso que este segundo capitulo es mucho mejor que el primero. Es completamente fiel al capitulo anterior, y es exactamente lo mismo, pero siempre es entretenido saber que pasa por la cabeza de Draco Malfoy, sobretodo cuando es una Sangre sucia la que le quita el sueño no?

Espero que disfrutéis todas tanto como yo escribiéndola, no se olviden de mandarme un review por favor que me hace muchísima ilusión porque no soy yo muy conocida en fanfiction…

Disfruten del capitulo!!!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Quien iba a decirme a mi que yo, Draco Malfoy, me iba a enamorar de una sangre sucia. Quien iba a decirme a mi que yo, Draco Malfoy, me iba a enamorar nada mas y nada menos que de Granger, y que incluso usaria objetos muggles para intentar hablar con ella! Definitivamente uno no puede hacer nada mas que lo que se debe hacer. Y lo que un Sangre Limpia debe hacer es enamorarse a escondidas. Tal que así, a escondidas. Y por ello me he comprado este extraño aparato que se llama Personal Computer, o PC, o computadora, u ordenador, o como sea que los llamen los muggles. Y por ello también, estoy investigando a escondidas de mi padre (a mi madre le da igual lo que haga mientras no me intenten matar en el proceso) como funciona este trasto. Lo basico era conectarme a una red llamada Wizarnet, que es algo así como "INTERNET" pero version magico, así que eso quiere decir que algunos magos la usan como yo, pero quien sabe, a lo mejor no son sangre limpia.

El caso es que entrando en una pagina llamada MAGICFACE encontre a la señorita sabelotodo, MI señorita sabelotodo, con fotos suyas y sus amigos muggles, y con Potter y Weasley, por supuesto, y encontre datos de interes. Las maravillas de Wizarnet. Tenía su nombre, sus apellidos, su curso, su colegio, sus aficiones y gustos, y lo mas importante, su direccion de correo. No de correo lechuza, claro, sino de correo electrónico. O como los muggles de su grupo de amigos lo llaman en sus mensajes de su MAGICFACE, E-Mail. Así que me informe y resulta que existe una pagina web llamada E-buddy, donde puedes agregar esa direccion y hablar momentáneamente por escrito con la persona que te ponga el pilotito verde que esta conectada. Me resulta difícil explicarlo, y tambien me resulto difícil entenderlo cuando lo lei, pero una vez dentro de la pagina resulta todo mas claro de ver.

Así que aquí estoy yo, con mi estado en "desconectado" y ella en estado "conectado". Yo por supuesto no he puesto mi verdadero nombre, que tonto sería si lo pusiese, así que me puse "slythiboy". Es un nombre que me vino así, sin mas, no es muy ingenioso desde luego. Cuando me pregunto mi verdadero nombre, me acorde de un tal Sly, al que mi padre mato hace cosa de medio año, así que le dije que me llamaba así y que por eso mi nombre. Hemos hablado un poco desde el inicio del verano. Cada dia siento me la quiero mas, pero esto no puede ser. Soy un sangre limpia al servicio del Señor Tenebroso, y ella una sangre sucia al servicio de San Potter, que quiere seguir sus estudios y tener una vida tranquila y feliz. Así que se lo diré y, cuando se lo diga, la borrare de mi memoria (no literalmente por supuesto mi hermosa cabeza podria quedar dañada).

Nervioso, le doy al botón de "estados" y me coloqué en "conectado". Me doy a mi mismo un margen de 15 segundos y, entonces, le hablo:

-Hola.

-Hola, que tal hoy?

-pues bien -le contesto. Siempre la misma rutina de presentación-. Y tu como estas, preciosa?

Tarda un poco en responder. Al fin, me contesta:

-Bien, hoy he estado un poco ocupada. Ya sabes, con los deberes y demás…

-Se tu secreto, mi querida witchiegirl -le digo sin pensar, poniendo de paso el icono 8-) (N.A.: Pruebenlo en sus msn y sabran cual digo)-.

La chica se queda un rato escribiendo un mensaje, pero sin mandarlo. Luego, recibo el siguiente mensaje:

-Que secreto? Sabes que no escondo nada.

-Si que lo tienes -le respondo, divertido en parte por la situación. Hermione Granger esta en un apuro. ¿Cómo conseguirá salir de él?

-No, no losengo. Y no me gusta que me amenaces.

-Ya, y sin embargo sabes que se tu secreto.

-Pero que yo no tengo ningun secreto! No sabes mi nombre, no sabes mi edad, pero tampoco son ningun secreto, no?

Esta era mi oportunidad. Le diría absolutamente todo lo que se de ella, para probar hasta donde puede llegar sin saber que soy yo. Me crujo los dedos y comienzo:

-No, tienes dieciséis años, diecisiete el diecinueve de septiembre, por eso vas a un curso menor, por diecinueve días. Tus iniciales son H.J.G., y vas a un colegio internado en escocia en tren. Me equivoco?

-Como sabes todo esto?

La pillé! En vez de negarlo me ha preguntado el por que!, ahora seguro que se esta arrepintiendo desde el estomago. Bueno, mejor dejar de asustarla, porque no es eso lo que quiero.

-Pues simplemente, lo se. Pero nada de eso es un secreto, no lo suficientemente importante -le contesto. Se que ella esta pensando en su secreto mas profundo, seguramente alguna niñería de esas. Seguro que esta chica, de todas las cosas, no se imagina que su terrible secreto sea ser una bruja. Entonces, me hace una pregunta que ni me espero, aunque he de admitir que ha sido una falta de atención por mi parte:

-Y que tipo de secreto es ese?

-De verdad quieres saberlo?

-Por supuesto! A caso crees que soy estúpida?

Uuuuuh, se esta enfadando. Vamos a picar un poco mas a mi castaña favorita.

-No, no eres estupida. Eres la mejor alumna de tu curso. Eres castaña, de pelo rizado, mejillas sonrojadas y temperamento muy fuerte.  
-Pero porque sabes todo eso?  
-Llevo años observándote en silencio.  
-Y donde estabas tu cuando me observabas? No me he dado ni cuenta! No me harás daño, no?  
-No, no pienso hacerte daño. Porque -respiro hondo, me estoy arriesgando demasiado. Lo se, me estoy arriesgando mucho. Pero debo decirlo ahora- estoy enamorado de ti, Hermione Granger.

Momentaneamente, no se me ocurre otra cosa que cerrar la pagina web y tumbarme en la cama. Que se supone que acabo de hacer? Acabo de confesarme a una chica que me odia con un nombre que no conoce en un ordenador que no le ha dicho nada de mi!

Mas o menos es eso, no?

Pero Hermione no es tonta, seguro que se percata de la relación entre "te observo mucho" y que la mayoría de su tiempo lo pasa en hogwarts. Y que, sin o es en hogwarts, no puedo observarla, así que la conclusión de "slythiboy" como un chico de Slytherin también debe de estar a la vuelta de su esquina… Y se dará cuenta de quien es ese chico de slytherin? Creo que se espera de todo menos que Draco Malfoy le diga que la quiere. No, todo menos eso, segurísimo. Aunque seguro que llega a la conclusión que es alguien de Slytherin que esta cerca de ella. Los únicos que están cerca son los de la clase de transformaciones y los de pociones, y seguro que ninguno de nosotros le habrá llamado la atención.

Pienso que he cometido un error al irme de la pagina Web, así que me levanto de la cama y me voy al ordenador, abro la "ventana" de "Wizarnet" y tecleo de nuevo "e-Buddy. Ahí me coloco el estado en "no disponible" para que pueda moverme un poco con libertad hasta que Hermione se decida a conectarse.

Pasan unas dos horas sin novedades, pero de repente una ventana salta desde la página Web hasta mi monitor, y me habla nada mas y nada menos que Hermione! El caso es que pone que no está conectada. Algún día yo aprenderé a hacer eso también.

Su mensaje me deja sin palabras.

-Yo se quien eres.

Esas palabras me han chocado. Me han chocado muchísimo. Tan buena es deduciendo las cosas que incluso ha deducido que soy yo, Draco Malfoy? No puede ser, seguro que esta equivocada.

-Eso no es verdad. No intentes despistarme, porque no vas a conseguirlo.  
-No lo intento, no tengo porque despistarte. Solo te diré que te he visto en una situación en la que no saliste muy bien parado.  
-Hay muchas situaciones comunes en las que podría haber salido mal parado, tanto yo como cualquier otra persona -digo perspicazmente. Seguro que así me libro de sospechas-.  
-Los hurones cuentan como situación común?

Mierda, me ha pillado, no se como lo ha hecho pero me ha pillado. Vale, ahora que le escribo? "pues estas equivocada, eso es una locura"… no, no pega… lo borrare. Ya se! Acaso me ves tan loco de creerme…" … no, tampoco. Que le digo? Si es que me ha pillado por completo, y encima de sorpresa. Al final, opto por resignarme, a ver si no que hago.

-Como me has reconocido? -pregunto-.

-Ha sido sencillo, ahora tu secreto sobre mi esta completamente resuelto. Pero no entiendo como es que te has molestado en una sangre-sucia como yo para poder averiguar cosas.

Averiguar cosas? Esta confundiendose. Tengo que aclarar esto cuanto antes.

-Pero, no lo entiendes, Hermione, yo no sabía como hacer para acercarme a ti -le digo con un poco de desesperación, y mas de una falta de ortografía-.

-Y me atacas por mi lado muggle? No lo encuentras un poco irónico?

-Atacar? -Oh, no, Hermione piensa que esto es una treta para entrar de rositas en el otro bando!-. Yo no te estoy atacando. Aun no te he ofendido de ninguna manera.

-Eso es verdad

-Claro que es verdad -digo casi al momento, un poco rebotado la verdad-.

-Ahí tenemos el orgullo del Slytherin, como has conseguido esconder tu enorme ego en una pantalla tan pequeña como la mía. Ya en serio, porque me has agregado a tu lista de contactos?

-Pues en realidad eres la única en mi lista de contactos -admito-. No tengo amigos muggles -pues claro que no, soy un sangre limpia, me he criado entre magos y brujas y en un barrio rico de magos, donde voy a conocer chicos muggles?-.

-Se me olvidaba por supuesto.

-Pero Hermione -le escribo, obviando el sarcasmo de su anterior mensaje-, yo quería decirte algo importante.

-Muy importante?

-Si, muy importante -recalco-.

-Pues espera a llegar a Hogwarts, porque pienso desadmitirte de mi lista de contactos ahora mismo.

Y acto seguido, se desconecta.

Vale, mal hecho Draco, mal hecho. Ahora, como voy a acercarme a Hermione de nuevo? Si al menos supiera donde vive… Un momento, donde vive… El MAGICFACE de Hermione!! Tiene su dirección escrita en esa pagina, así que pienso en la manera de encontrar un mapa de Londres donde pueda encontrar su calle sin que pueda dejarme los ojos tres noches seguidas. Londres es muy grande y…no habrá algún mapa en Wizarnet? Si! Aquí hay uno. Con un movimiento te mi varita (ya tengo 17, por supuesto) imprimo una copia del mapa de Londres, memorizo la calle y me pongo manos a la obra.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Bien, estoy en frente de su casa. Es una casa bastante grande, y el barrio parece muy bueno. En su jardin tiene muchas plantas y flores, sobretodo tulipanes. Le gustan los tulipanes. Me adentro por la pequeña verja hasta la puerta por un caminito de piedras que hay en el jardín delantero, entre césped y césped. Me paro con indecisión y llamo a la puerta. Espero unos segundos y me abre una señora muy hermosa, de pelo castaño y rizado.

-Buenas tardes, es usted la señora Granger? -pregunto cortésmente-.

-Si, así es. Y quien eres tu, muchacho?

-Soy Draco Malfoy, un… -esquivo la palabra amigo, por si acaso- compañero de Hermione, su hija, en el colegio.

-Oh, por supuesto! Pasa muchacho. Hermione no está en casa en este momento, ha salido a comprar, pero puedes esperarla en la habitación, en seguida te traeré algo para tomar.

-Muchas gracias señora Granger -digo entrando en la estancia. Las paredes son color melocotón y el lugar muy iluminado por el sol, parece una casa de cristaleras. En vez de las clásicas escaleras rectas, hay una escalera de caracol blanca de madera, con los escalones de madera, muy bonita.

-Su habitación es la segunda a la derecha, subiendo las escaleras. En seguida llegará, tu solo siéntate y espera, de acuerdo, Draco?

-Está bien, muchas gracias señora Granger le contesto, y le regalo una sonrisa sincera. Para ser muggles, no son tan extraños, malos ni horribles como a mi me han enseñado.

He tenido que burlar muchos sistemas del señor tenebroso solo para poder salir de mi casa sin el permiso de mis padres, y muchos más para poder entrar en uno de los barrios muggles mas investigados por los mortífagos, pero estoy aquí. Estoy esperando a una hija de muggles (ya estoy empezando a recapacitar en que las palabras "sangre sucia" son muy feas para referirme a los hijos de muggles) en su dormitorio con su madre en la planta baja preparando… ha dicho algo para picar? En fin, el caso es que Hermione no llega y yo me pongo a cada momento más nervioso. Escucho algo en la planta baja, una voz familiar que habla con la señora Granger. Acto seguido, escucho a alguien subir por las escaleras, y la puerta se abre. Es la madre de Hermione, que ha subido unos pastelitos y zumo.

Creo que a los cinco minutos, no lo se, escucho de nuevo a alguien subir y, como la señora Granger se ha dejado la puerta abierta, veo que es Hermione. El instinto Malfoy salta automáticamente.

-Hola Granger. Como te habrás dado cuenta, no he podido resistirme a venir a contarte hoy lo que no quiero contar dentro de tres semanas.

-Acaso no puedes dejarme en paz ni siquiera en mis vacaciones de verano, Malfoy? -me pregunta. Se la ve molesta. Ha cerrado la puerta, a lo mejor para que su madre no escuche, a lo mejor por costumbre, como suele hacer en todas las clases cada vez que entra, venga o no alguien detrás-. Porque no mejor te alejas de mi y de mi vida muggle y te limitas solo al terreno mágico para molestarme a tu gusto.

-No vengo a molestarte -digo, arrepintiéndome de haber sido un borde nada más verla entrar por la puerta. Los nervios te hacen ser estupido, eso me ha quedado claro-. Lo siento, pero es un poco la costumbre. Tu madre ha traído estos… en fin, que son?

-Ah! -dice, mirando la bandeja. Una sonrisa inocente se cruza momentáneamente por su rostro. Se ve tan linda…-. Son pastelitos de plátano y zumo de arándano. Pruébalo, no están embrujados, mi madre no podría hacer eso -dice, y se sonríe de nuevo de su propio chiste. Es un gesto que le ha quedado muy mono. Me inclino hacia un pastelito y lo muerdo tímidamente, algo inseguro. Parecen caseros.

-Es plátano. Están ricos -bien, Draco, bien, el segundo comentario ridículo en menos de diez minutos. Sigue así y al final llamara a san mungo para la planta de enfermedades mentales-.

-Por supuesto, son pasteles, siempre están ricos -me dice como si fuera la cosa mas normal del planeta tierra-. Además, los pasteles de tu madre son siempre los mejores.

-Mi madre no cocina para nosotros. Se encargan de eso los elfos.

En ese momento, no se porque, pero me siento como un poco desamparado. Ella vive en familia, yo vivo en una organización asesina-.

-Ah -se limita a decirme-. Bueno, que era eso que querías decirme?

-Pues yo, Hermione -dije, tomando carrerilla-, quería decirte algo importantísimo, con lo que no podré estar todo séptimo dentro y que prefiero que sepas para poder separarme cada vez más de ello -cojo aire, respiro hondo dos veces, y me preparo para lo peor-. Te amo, Hermione.

Se que no deberia de significar nada, pero creo que el pastelito se le ha ido por el otro lado. Estoy sudando como un pollo en el hormo, y no se siquiera si ella me va a echar a patadas. Es un todo o un nada, y espero que sea un todo. Estoy temblando, aunque intento de mantener la compostura. Estoy arriesgando mi propia vida por alguien a la que he tratado siempre mal y que ahora debe de odiarme.

-Que? -exclama. Pues tampoco es que me haya dado una mala reaccion, no?... Aunque a lo mejor es que no se ha enterado bien. Se lo repito, por si acaso.

-Que te amo. Te amo, Hermione. No me mires así -digo al ver los ojos con mirada defensiva de Hermione-. Yo no escojo lo que siento ni por quien lo siento, y bastante que mi padre me ha encubierto porque piensa que aquí vive un Slytherin que se camufla entre muggles para no llamar la atención y que no me descubran. Y también llevo casi cinco años intentando olvidar tus ojitos castaños al irme a dormir, simplemente por el gusto de recordarlos. O tu pelo, que siempre ha sido tan lindo e indomablemente adorable, con tu rizo cayendo desordenado por tu frente, como ahora -no puedo evitarlo, me acerco a ella y le retiro un poco ese ricito que siempre lleva en su frente, y le rozo la piel. Me estremezco completamente, como puede ser un simple roce involuntario algo tan dulce?-. Eres hermosa.

-Eh… Gracias? -pregunta Hermione-. Lo siento, Malfoy, pero todo esto para mi es un poco complicado de creer. No me has dado nunca ninguna señal de poder fiarme de ti. Como se que puedo hacerlo ahora y que no estas intentando atacar por un lado mas sutil?

-Ni yo soy así de retorcido, Hermione -digo, comprendiendo que esto es una batalla pérdida. Ella no lo cree, ni tampoco querrá saber nada de mi. Es lógico, soy Draco Malfoy. Aun así intento que lo comprenda-. Simplemente el visitar un barrio de muggles sabiendo en que bando esta mi familia y arriesgándome a morir debería bastar para afirmar que lo que siento por ti es real, y no pura ficción como estos monitores -digo, aprovechando mi espontánea idea, y mirando una cosa que era como mi PC, Computador,a ordenador, personal computer o como sea que los muggles los llamen, pero mucho mas pequeño y extraño-.

-Draco, lo siento, pero creo que deberías ir a casa y seguir con tu esplendida vida de niño rico.

En ese momento, noto perfectamente como mi corazón se endurece como el cristal y, ademas, explota. Duele muchisimo. Ya no hay nada que hacer. Al menos, lo he intentado, aunque no ha sido suficiente.

-Está bien -contesto resignado.

La veo levantarse, moviendo un poco su vestido. Esta preciosa, es magnifica, toda ella desprende ese aire tan… tan especial, indescriptible. Sus hombros morenos, sus pequeña pecas oscuras, su sonrisa… sus almendrados ojos mirandome, esperando a que yo tambien me levante para marcharme y no volver a molestarla nunca mas. Ella no siente nada. Al menos, me ha dejado claro que no siente nada. Tengo un ordenador muggle en casa solo para ella, tengo mi corazón hecho pedazos solo por ella, y cada uno de esos pedazos aun late por ella. Y Hermione solo esta ahí, sin mas, con su rebelde rizito y su moño fino en su preciosa cameza, con sus labios perfilados por su color ojizo y sus mejillas morenas por las vacaciones de verano, que tan bien le sientan.

No puedo soportarlo. La he perdido incluso antes de tenerla.

Me levanto y me acerco a ella, no puedo irme sin mas, sin nada. Necesito de ella, aunque solo sea un recuerdo… No puedo evitarlo, me pongo a llorar, y sin mas, la abrazo. Al momento todo su calor y su perfume me llenan los pulmones, el cuerpo entero. Su piel es suave, y tiene pinta de ser tan rica como el chocolate, su tacto es tan relajante, y su aroma a flores es tan perfecto como ella… No puedo parar de llorar. Draco Malfoy, lorando por Hermione Granger, tal como lo estais leyendo, y no me importa en absoluto. Y no me importa porque lo siento de verdad, porque se que ella es la chica con la que siempre voy a soñar el resto de mi vida, haya o no alguna otra chica. Ella siempre será ella, la única. Perfecta como solo puede serlo ella.

Al final, decido no dejarme llevar mas, y me calmo un poco. Me separo de ella, con los ojos rojos del llanto. Estoy ridículo, pero no me importa.

-Yo… lo siento mucho -me disculpo-. Debo parecerte patético. No importa, ya me voy -digo, agachando la cabeza un poco-.

-Bien -me dice. Estoy a punto de girarme para salir por la ventana, pero ella me sujeta la barbilla y me levanta el rostro. Me da un suave pero para mi maravilloso beso en los labios. Me siento mal, ella se ha sentido en la necesidad de regalarme un beso.

-No hace falta que te apiades de mi -informo-.

-Lo se, no lo hago… -me dice, regalandome otra sonrisa, esas sonrisas que me vuelven completamente loco-. Nos veremos en Hogwarts.

No esta todo perdido. Simplemente, un poco enredado por la situación en la que esto está naciendo. Pero no me importa. De momento, puedo ser paciente.

-Si, hasta el uno de septiembre -Me despido antes de saltar por la ventana.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Seguro que esto le gusta. Es una gran amante del arte, lo se porque ha investigado muchas veces la seccion de arte magico de la biblioteca de hogwarts.

Se que no soy artista, y que tampoco soy genial con el carboncillo, pero creo que me ha quedado bien.

Me gusta mi dibujo, y seguro que ella lo guardara en un lugar especia, que es justo lo que yo necesito que haga. Solo eso. El conjuro del papel me dirá si lo guarda y, si es así, puedo confiar en que este no será el final.


End file.
